1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a content display control apparatus and a content display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of content such as video are stored in storage media such as DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) from which they are accessed and used in various forms. For instance, they are played on a media player, streamed on the Internet, or played on a personal computer.
On a media player or a personal computer display, when switching from one content to another, or when switching from an Internet portal site to a specific content, a wait time is required. During this wait time, still images or moving images are sometimes inserted to indicate that the content to be switched to is being prepared. In addition, for smooth image transition with image continuity in the switching process, when switching to the display of a different content, an image effect or the like is sometimes used for interpolation between the image to be switched from and the image to be switched to.
However, the image inserted during the wait time of the content switching process is often predetermined and standardized which may cause a user to lose interest. The interpolation done between the content to be switched from and the content to be switched to results in maintaining image continuity and thereby modulates an abrupt on-screen display change, but since this connecting image appears to carry no meaning a user may still be left with the impression that the displayed content was switched in a noncontiguous manner.